Recent laboratory research has demonstrated sufficient nerve regeneration of the damaged spinal cord in animals to enable some recovery of motor ability. However, many unanswered questions remain both in animal experiments and in the development of human therapies. The development of computer-based simulation models can enhance investigation into the cellular basis of nerve regeneration in acute spinal cord injury. These models will represent a complex biological system in a quantitative way by using data from in vitro, animal and clinical experiments. The hypothesis is that computer-based models can accelerate lab research by pointing to the most promising experiments to reduce cell damage and improve prospects for nerve regeneration. The ultimate goal is to gain insight into improved strategies for rehabilitation and therapeutics for human injury. Experimental, imaging, and genomic data can be used in the simulations and organized in a database suitable for analysis. The models will be validated against behavior observed in the lab and used to confirm understanding of biological processes as well as to suggest new experiments. [unreadable] [unreadable]